Flesh and Blood
by falling into heaven
Summary: We're all screwed over by our parents. Some more than others. - A series of oneshots with tags to the episode, focussing mainly on Tony Jr/Tony Sr. Tony/Ziva themes.
1. Good Eye For the Ladies

Tony DiNozzo Sr. had always had a good eye for the ladies. It was undeniable; at least eleven fiancées, eight wives and countless girlfriends since his second wife - and the mother of his only child, who had incidently turned out to be somewhat of a disappointment - had died some thirty-five years previously. The age gap had grown steadily larger, silicone replacing steadily more body parts and they had all been undoubtedly beautiful.

Wife #4 - two after Amy - had been named Cassandra, Cassie. She had been thirty-one, very blonde and very, very stupid. Tony Jr. had been disparaging of her from the beginning, making snide remarks and deliberatley ignoring her. He'd liked her for a short time (eight months, to be exact) and divorced her quietly. Thank God he'd had the sense to force her into a pre-nup. After wife #3, he wasn't going to fall for that again.

Wife #5 - Marie - had been the total opposite of Cassie. A redhead, she had been intelligent and charming. He was sure she'd been little Anthony's favourite; she actually seemed to care, which was completley beyond him. Unfortunatley, Marie had been _too _smart, realising that he had been... unfaithful. She's left without a scene, with a quick kiss on the cheek for Tony Jr, along with some advice, that it would seem he had followed to the day - 'don't trust your father'.

Wife #7, Karen. She had been another that Junior had liked. Smart, witty with a mouth as quick as Tony's mind... She had not cared for Tony Sr - she had seem straight through him, perhaps the reason that Tony had tolerated her. In the end, _he _had divorced _her_, out of sheer annoyance. At least then he would be free of her.

But the point was, that no-one could deny that Tony DiNozzo Sr. knew an attractive woman when he saw one. Now, it seemed that gene had been passed onto his son, from the looks of his partner.

Junior had only mentioned Ziva briefly to his father, but the admiration and loyalty had been evident. And from the way Ziva had said 'Thank you, Tony' so sassily, he guessed she was used to saying the words to his son. The way her hair hung perfectly round a face that contained so much knowledge, secrecy and power. The way she walked with confidence, knowing many men stared and was not concerned by the fact.

If it weren't for his son's substantial muscle mass and probable martial arts training (and his undoubted profitiency with a firearm), Tony Sr. would go about making her his ninth wife. Certainly, she would add some class to his collection, as well as some foreign beauty. But he knew from experience that Tony DiNozzo Jr. had staked his claim on the feisty NCIS agent.

Even Tony Sr. couldn't argue with that.


	2. Sore Subjects

Okay, this one's because of aqiran's review. Credit for the idea to aqiran then. So if you like, review.

* * *

McGee was sat at his desk, not really working at all. Instead, he was studying Tony closely, who was hammering at his keyboard in annoyance, a dark look clouding his features. "So..." the junior agent announced. "We finally met the origional DiNozzo..."

Tony glared at him. "Yeah, hope he's all you dreamed of and more."

Ziva looked at him reproachfully. "Tony, McGee was-"

"No, it's okay, Ziva..." McGee half-grinned, clearly enjoying his tormenter's discomfort. "Do I take it you and Pops have some... _unresolved issues_ then?"

"The number of issues with my father increases exponantially with the number of years I spent at boarding school and summer camp, as well as the number of stepmothers I have had." He growled, re-focussing her eyes on the screen, his mood souring by the minute.

"I saw the way he was looking at Ziva," McGee smirked. "Maybe she could become your next stepmom."

Tony slammed his hand down, standing up furiously. "McGee, there are three things that will make me really mad: abusing women, killing kids and talking about my dad. Do _not_ push me on this!"

"I was just-"

"You want to know something? My dad didn't know I caught the plague. We speak briefly once a year, and in the eighteen months since we last spoke, he divorced one wife, married another then divorced her too. Yes, if he could he would probably try get into Ziva's pants, hence the reason I never told him much about her, just like I didn't tell him much about Kate, or Paula, or Blackstone!"

"Blackstone?" he asked.

"One before Kate. Fired 'cos she almost got us killed." Tony sighed. "Look, McGee... my dad is one of the things I hate talking about, okay? Even more than being accused of murder, which seems to be an annual event nowadays."

Ziva crossed the bullpen to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Tony, we get it. Take it easy, okay?"

Tony sat down heavily, rubbing his forehead. McGee stared at his screen, not really seeing anything. He had no idea Tony's feelings were so bitter towards his father, and regretted making the comment, to a degree. It was a low blow, making the remark, and McGee had learnt a long time ago that there were some subjects that the senior field agent just reacted badly to.

And he only regretted it to a degree because to be perfectly honest, it _was _funny...


End file.
